Coach vs Darth Maul
Coach vs Darth Maul is another fight in Round 2 of ZombieSlayer23's The Lurking Shadow Tournament! It pits Coach from Left 4 Dead and Darth Maul from Star Wars! Description Left 4 Dead vs Star Wars! These 2 fight it out in Round 2 of The Lurking Shadow Tournament! Who wins?! Pre Fight Location: Plank Country - Swamp Fever - Left 4 Dead 2. After fighting through hoards of infected, Coach had FINALLY made it to the safe room! He was about to open the door when an all too familiar roar caught his attention and a Tank burst out from behind a bush. Coach drew his shotgun and prepared to fire, when a red lightsaber cut the Tank in two. The Tank fell to the ground and its killer, Darth Maul stood behind it. "Shit! The hedgehog mutated!" Coach blurted out. And my God, Darth Maul was not pleased with this remark. He drew his lightsaber and Coach drew his katana. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Melee Maul and Coach swung for each other, but the lightsaber cut through Coach's katana with ease. Coach shrieked and ran for the safe room. Maul used the force to bring him back, but as Maul went for a clean cut with the lightsaber, Coach threw a bile jar in Maul's face. He then smacked the blinded Maul in the face with his shotgun and grabbed his lightsaber and threw it away. He then aimed with his shotgun, but Maul recovered in time and kicked Coach back and the two engaged in a fist fight. Maul was the obvious victor and force pushed Coach into a tree with an axe in it. Coach grabbed the axe and swung for Maul, who took evasive maneuvers. Maul then rushed behind Coach and kicked him in the head, dazing him momentarily. He then slashed Coach with the axe. Coach grunted in pain and turned to face Maul. "Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?" he yelled, punching at Maul again. Coach then tackled the Sith, sending them both tumbling down the hill. Maul used the force to rip a tree out of the ground and threw it at Coach. Coach ducked and the tree went flying past him. "Come on now, seriously." he said. He noticed a raft containing an M16 and a Molotov. Maul rushed at Coach, who opened fire with his M16. Maul outran the bullets and kicked Coach into the swampy waters. Maul then managed to retrieve his lightsaber and threw it at Coach. Coach jumped out of the way, but Maul retrieved it again and gripped Coach with Force Choke. Coach grabbed at his throat, gasping for air. "The bitch is chokin' me!" he choked, reaching for his Molotov. He grabbed it and threw it at Maul. The flames engulfed the Sith and as Maul climbed out of the fire, Coach fired rounds from his M16 to finish him off. K.O! Coach walked over to Maul's body and went to take his lightsaber. "Damn right. Gonna take everything I can." he remarked, until he realised that the lightsaber got destroyed when he was shooting at Maul. "Goddammit!" he complained as he trudged to the safe room. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... COACH! Votes Coach or Maul? Coach: 17 Votes Maul: 5 Votes Wins by KO or Death? KO: 2 Votes Death: 20 VotesCategory:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:'Villain vs Heroes' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Star Wars vs Left 4 Dead' themed One Minute Melee's